TRANSFORMERS: Dawn Of the Heavenly Dragon
by C.Ronaldo 7
Summary: Summary ada di dalam
1. Chapter 1

TRANSFORMERS

Dawn of the Heavenly Dragon

Summary: Decepticon mengincar kekuatan Naga merah umtuk menguasai alam semesta. Autobot pun datang untuk melindunginya. (summary amburegul -_-)

Genre: Sci-fi, Supernatural, Friendship, and Action.

Warning: Real name Cars, AU, Dirty language (for Decepticon), Abal, obrolan gak nyambung, dan NO ECCHIII!

Chapter 1: Meet the Alien Robot Car

Di sebuah Kota di Kyoto tepatnya di Distrik Kuoh, Dimana saat ini Daerah tersebut sedang mengalami musim Semi yang indah dengan bunga Sakura yang mekar dan berjatuhan sehingga hampir memenuhi jalan tersebut. Matahari pun mulai menerangi sinarnya untuk membangunkan para manusia yang masih tertidur untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya. Sehingga sebuah suara halus namun menggoda membangunkan dirinya. "Hey, Issei bangun. ini sudah jam 7, nanti kau terlambat sekolah lagi." katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda tersebut. Namun Issei masih saja tertidur dengan pulas dan dengkurannya yang keras. Gadis itupun mendesah dan geleng- geleng kepala. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah listrik dari telunjuk jarinya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan petirnya ke Issei dan alhasil pemuda tersebut langsung terbangun dan jatuh tersungkur di bawah kasurnya. Gadis itu terkekeh geli melihat Issei seperti itu. Kemudian Issei bangun dan mengosok-gosok pinggang nya yang sakit."Akeno, kenapa kau membangunkan ku seperti itu, sakit tau." katanya kesal. "Habis beberapa kali kau di bangun kan tetap saja kau masih tidur, makanya aku melakukan itu." Akeno menjawabnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Issei hanya misuh-misuh tak jelas pada dirinya sedangkan Akeno haya tersenyum manis melihatnya. Tak lama berselang pintu kamar Issei di buka dan menampakkan sosok wanita yang sama cantiknya seperti Akeno. Tapi bedanya dia berambut panjang berwarna merah darah dan bermata emerald. Kemudian dia berkacak pinggang dengan raut muka yang kesal. "Hey, ini sudah pagi!. Kenapa kalian belum mengganti seragam dan kau juga Akeno kenapa kau tidak membantuku menyiapkan makanan malah bermesraan demgan Issei." kata Rias dengan urat yang keluar di Kepala dan menunjuk Akeno. "Aku tidak sedang bermesraan di sini, Rias. Malah aku dari tadi di sini untuk membangunkan Issei, ya kan." Akeno menjawabnya dengan santai lalu menoleh ke Issei "I..iya itu benar, Bouchou." Issei mengangguk. "Ya sudah, kalu begitu kalian cepat mandi dan ganti baju kemudian sarapan." kata Rias kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Issei dan Akeno mendesah lega karena berhasil menghindari amukan dari Bouchou nya, Rias Gremory, sang pewaris keluarga iblis dari klan Gremory. Dia juga mempunyai _Power of Destruction _turunan dari kakaknya, Sirzech Lucifer, sang pemimpin Iblis dari dunia bawah. Kekuatan itu sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan karena bisa menghancurkan satu kota dalam hitungan detik!. Kemudian mereka pun langsung bergegas dan tak ingin kena masalah terhadap Bouchou nya. Di ruang makan sudah berkumpul sang Bouchou dan juga 2 orang gadis yang lain menunggu mereka. Kemudian Issei dan Akeno muncul dengan pakaian seragam sekolah mereka lalu menyapa ke semuanya. "Pagi, semua~." kata Issei dengan riang sementara Akeno menebarkan senyum manisnya saja ke mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di Bangku yang masih kosong. "Pagi Issei-san/Senpai." kata kedua orang gadis tersebut secara bersamaan. Issei meminum susu hangat nya sebentar lalu bertanya. "Bagaimana kabar kalian, Asia, Koneko?". "Aku baik-baik saja Issei-san." kata Gadis berambut pirang, Asia. "Aku selalu sehat, Senpai." jawab gadis berambut putih bondol, Koneko. Setelah mereka bercakap sebentar mereka lalu memulai sarapan pagi nya.

Kini mereka sedang berada di teras Rumah untuk berangkat menuju ke Kuoh Academy di mana mereka semua bersekolah. Sekolah itu cukup unik karena hampir ke seluruhan nya adalah wanita dengan rasio 8:3 sehingga murid lelaki hanya sedikit jumlah nya. "Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." kata Issei dengan semangat. Para gadis pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Kemudian mereka semua berangkat menuju Kuoh Academy dengan semangat musim tengah jalan Issei dan yang lain memerhatikan jalan di sekitarnya yang di penuhi oleh pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. "Aku senang sekali jika musim semi datang, pasti banyak sekali pohon Sakura yang berbaris dengan mekar dan indah di tiap-tiap tepi jalan." Issei berkata dengan mimik wajah yang bahagia. "Iya kau benar, apalagi angin musim seminya itu loh yang aku suka." kata Asia dengan wajah yang ceria. "Tidak terlalu kencang namun juga tidak terlalu panas, tapi begitu sejuk." kata Rias sambil memegangi rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Asia menoleh ke Rias lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum memejamkan mata. Sementara Akeno juga mengangguk dan Koneko hanya terdiam namun bibir kecilnya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Issei menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Kenapa berhenti Issei?". Issei lalu menunjuk ke sebuah Mobil berjenis Super car yang bermerk _"Pagani Huayra"_ berwarna merah dan ber-cap hitam dengan desain bodi yang unik dan mewah. Issei lalu menghampiri Mobil itu yang terparkir di tepi jalan itu lalu memperhatikan Mobil tersebut dengan seksama. Rias dan yang lain juga ikut menghampiri dan memerhatikan Mobil itu. "SUGOOIII!. Mobil ini keren sekali dan juga begitu elegan. Pasti harganya mahal sekali." kata Issei sambil mengusap-usap bodi Mobil tersebut. Rias ikut berkata sambil manggut-manggut. "Iya, ini baru pertama kali aku melihat Mobil seperti ini. Biasanya kan hanya ada Mobil-mobil sedan saja yang terparkir di sini.". Asia juga ikut angkat bicara. "Pasti pemilik Mobil ini adalah orang terkaya di daerah Kuoh.". kata Asia sambil menaruh telunjuk di dagunya. Akeno dan Koneko mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Asia. Kemudian Rias berkata ke mereka. "Hey ayo kita berangkat, sudah mau bel maauk.". Issei lalu melihat jamnya. "Oh iya, ayo kita bergegas.". Asia, Koneko, dan Akeno menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari Mobil super car itu dan tanpa mereka sadari lampu dari Mobil super tersebut "melirik" ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tajam dengan sorot yang berwarna merah.

Tak terasa waktu berganti malam. Issei bejalan dengan gontai seperti orang yang kekurangan makan. Kenapa ia bisa pulang sampai larut malam?. Karena penyebabnya adalah berasal dari Bouchounya. Dia di perintahkan oleh Rias untuk menyebarkan selebaran kontrak iblis ke seluruh kota. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi iblis tingkat atas tetapi tetap saja dia harus kembali menyebarkan kontrak tersebut. Alasannya, Rias memberitahu bahwa Asia dan Koneko tidak bisa menyebarkan kontrak karena banyak PR yang harus di kerjakan, Kiba juga tidak bisa karena ada sparring Pedang dengan Xenovia. Sementara dirinya, tentu saja ia dan Akeno ingin pergi ke dunia bawah karena ada urusan. Jadi mau tidak mau, Issei menerima tugas itu dengan sukarela. Issei kini berhenti di sebuah vending machine untuk membeli minuman kaleng karena kehausan sebab ia membawa hampir 10+ box. Walaupun ia seorang iblis dan juga di bantu oleh tenaga Ddraig, Naga merah yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya tapi tetap saja ia kelelahan karena membawa box-box yang lumayan berat tersebut. Issei mulai berjalan di daerah yang cukup gelap karena seluruh rumah lampunya di matikan yang tersisa hanya lampu penerang jalan itupun hanya sebagian saja yang menyala sisanya sedikit remang-remang. Saat ia sudah hampir mau sampai di rumah. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika melihat Mobil super yang dia Dkk lihat tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Mobil itu berjarak sekitar 1km dan saling berhadapan. "Lho bukankah itu Mobil yang kulihat tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah? kenapa ada di sini?." tanya Issei sambil menaruh tangan di dagunya dengan bingung. Ddraig kemudian berbicara dalam dirinya. _(Partner, sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan Mobil itu.)_ katanya memincingkan mata ke arah Mobil itu. "Huh, janggal? janggal apanya?" tanya Issei lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. _(Aku mempunyai firasat kalau Mobil itu bukanlah Mobil biasa. Partner, sebaiknya kita segera menjauh dari Mobil itu.) _Ddraig memperingatkan Issei yang masih kebingungan. "Ta..tapi kenapa" saat Issei ingin melanjutkan perkataan nya, Mobil itu menyalakan mesinnya dan melaju ke arahnya. _(Sudah kuduga!. Issei cepat pergi!) _teriak Ddraig. "Ba..baiklah." kata Issei mengangguk kemudian ia berlari menjauhi Mobil itu. Mobil itupun semakin cepat mengejar Issei. _(Sial!, kita semakin dekat dengannya. Issei gunakan armor Boots) _perintah Ddraig. "Oke" kata Issei kemudian ia mengalirkan tenaga sacred gearnya menuju ke kakinya dan kemudian cahaya api menyelimuti kakinya lalu muncullah sepasang Boots armor berbentuk cakar dan berwarna merah ciri khas Ddraig. Issei pun lalu melesat berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak kasat mata. Mobil super car itu juga tak mau kalah kemudian ia menambahkan kecepatannya. Issei terus berlari sampai ke tengah kota. Tenaga armor Bootspun sudah mulai berkurang karena pemakaian nya hampir mencapai batas. "Gawat armor Boots sudah mau hampir habis. Ddraig, bagaimana ini?" Issei panik dan bertanya kepada Ddraig. _(Armor Boots memang akan habis setelah pemakaian selama 1 jam. jadi bertahanlah, partner.) _kata Ddraig yang juga panik. Issei mengangguk mengerti dalam keadaan berlari. Tiba-tiba armor Boots menghilang sekejap karena sudah mencapai batas pemakaian nya. "APA!" Issei terkejut begitu juga Dengan Ddraig. Mobil super itupun mengambil kesempatan nya kemudian ia menambahkan kecepatan nya dan akhirnya ia berhasil menubruk Issei hingga terpental ke tempat parkiran Mobil rental. Isseipun tersungkur di atas sebuah Mobil sedan dengan pakaian yang kusut dan juga kening yang sedikit berdarah. _(Issei, kau tidak apa-apa?.) _tanya Ddraig khawatir. Kemudian Issei duduk di atap Sedan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ddraig". Issei dan Ddraig terkejut ketika Mobil super itu sudah muncul di depan matanya. Mobil itu lalu "memanjangkan" lampu sorotnya yang berwarna merah menatap ke arah Issei. Issei maupun Ddraig sangat heran dan jarang sekali melihat mobil seperti itu. 'Mobil macam apa ini?.' batin Issei yang berkeringat dingin. Tiba-tiba saja _*Zruutt *Zruutt *Srakk *Srakk *Srakk _(suara Mobil berubah) Mobil itu berubah menjadi sebuah Robot raksasa setinggi 20 kaki, berwarna merah dengan dua buah senjata berbentuk Shuriken besar berada di kedua pundaknya. Berbadan tegap, dan memakai helm dengan bentuk seperti serangga Ngengat. 'A...A...APAAA! R..R..ROBOT' Issei menjerit dan tergagap dalam hatinya sementara Ddraig hanya melebarkan matanya dan terdiam. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Robot tersebut terhadap Issei dan Ddraig?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Terima kasih udah mau baca fic ane yang aneh dan amberegul ini. jika di review syukur alhamdulilah kalo gak di review ya gak masalah yang penting ente-ente bisa terhibur hehehe...

CR7 OUT...


	2. Chapter 2

**TRANSFORMERS**

**Dawn of the Heavenly Dragon**

Note: Karakter transformer ane ambil semua dari movienya (1-4) jadi bukan versi yang animasinya.

Quotes hari ini: "No sacrifice is too great in the service of freedom" (Optimus Prime)

Genre: Sci-fi, Supernatural, Friendship, Action.

Warning: Real name cars, AU, Dirty Language (for Decepticon), bahasa acak-acakan, ga nyambung, abal, and NO ECCHI!

Ini adalah chap ke 2 dari ane selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^_^

Chapter 2: The arrival of the Autobot

Di ruang keluarga Rumah Issei. Asia sedang duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Issei pulang karena sudah hampir pukul 23.00 Dia juga belum kembali. Asia khawatir jika dirinya terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan. Issei adalah teman pertama sekaligus pelindung baginya. Saat ia ingin di bawa pergi oleh raynare si malaikat jatuh. Issei menghalanginya dengan rela mengorbankan nyawa untuknya akan tetapi ia gagal karena raynare berhasil mengalahkannya dan pergi membawa dirinya. Begitu juga pada saat pertarungan di sebuah Gereja tua, Issei begitu marah pada Raynare atau bekas mantan kekasihnya yang kala itu bernama Amano Yuuma mengambil kekuatan sacred gear milik dirinya. Issei mengamuk saat melihat dirinya sudah tidak bernyawa akibat efek dari pengambilan sacred gear tersebut karena setiap sacred gear yang keluar atau terambil dari pemiliknya otomatis dia akan mati. Issei pun berhasil menghajar malaikat itu hingga tewas dan juga mengembalikan sacred gear Asia namun tetap saja dirinya tidak kembali hidup. Dia kemudian memohon kepada Rias agar dirinya di hidupkan kembali dan berjanji akan melindungi Asia apapun resiko yang akan di hadapinya. Rias pun menerima permintaan Issei dan akhirnya mereinkarnasi Asia sebagai Iblis. Asia berterima kasih kepada Rias dan terutama oleh Issei. Berkat dirinya Asia kini menjadi orang yang ceria dan bahagia. Asia tersenyum dengan sendirinya mengingat semua itu. Lamunannya terhenti ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depannya dan menampakkan dua orang gadis yang bukan main paras cantiknya siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. "Bouchou, Akeno-san". sapa Asia kepada mereka. "Asia, Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Rias. "Aku sedang menunggu Issei-san pulang, Karena jam segini dia belum juga kembali" katanya dengan nada khawatir. "Ara-ara, Issei pasti belum selesai membagikan selebaran kontrak yang di tugaskan olehmu, Bouchou" kata Akeno tersenyum kepada Rias. "Kau benar, mungkin dia belum selesai membagikan selebaran. Seharusnya aku juga tidak memaksa menyuruh dia untuk membagikan semua selebaran sampai habis" Rias menyesal dan menundukkan kepala. Kemudian ia melirik Akeno. "Akeno, ayo kita cari Issei, Aku jadi khawatir padanya" kata Rias. "Ha'i, Bouchou" Akeno mengangguk. "Bouchou, boleh aku ikut" tanya Asia memohon. "Maaf Asia, Untuk hari ini kau jangan ikut dulu karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Kau kan juga baru sembuh dari demam sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku dan Akeno saja yang mencari Issei. Tenang saja" kata Rias menepuk pundak Asia dan menenangkan nya. "Baiklah, Bouchou" Asia mengangguk mengerti. Rias lalu mencubit kedua pipi Asia. "Bagus, Sekarang kau istirahat lah". Asia hanya berdeham dengan senyum kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya. "Ayo, Akeno" kata Rias menoleh ke Queen nya. Akeno hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

Kembali ke parkiran mobil di mana saat ini Issei maupun Ddraig sedang terpaku apa yang di lihat di depan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka mobil berdesain elegan itu ternyata adalah sebuah Robot. Issei berharap ini cuma mimpi dan bukan kenyataan. Namun itu tidak terjadi saat Robot itu berjongkok dengan menggertakkan tangannya ke tanah sambil melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. _"Τι είναι κόκκινο ουρανό δράκο?_ (Apa kau Naga merah surga?)" tanyanya dengan nada introgasi. "A...apa yang kau katakan?" kata Issei dengan bingung dan juga ketakutan. _"Απάντησέ μου! Τι είναι κόκκινο ουρανό_ _δράκο?_ (Jawab aku! apa kau Naga merah surga?)" Robot itu menggertak Issei dengan amarahnya. "A...a...aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" issei menjawab dengan tubuh yang bergemetar. Robot itu kehilangan ke sabarannya kemudian meninju Mobil yang di duduki Issei hingga terpental mencapai 100 meter ke barat. Issei pun terjatuh dan tengkurap di aspal yang keras sementara Mobilnya hancur berantakan. Issei sedikit memuntahkan darah kemudian Ia terduduk dan menatap Robot itu yang sedang menghampiri nya. Issei membuang ludah darahnya ke samping lalu berkata pada sang Naga merah. "Gila!, Menyeramkan sekali Robot apa kita harus melawannya?" tanyanya pada Ddraig. (_Sepertinya harus , Issei gunakan balance breaker agar kita bisa menghajarnya_) kata Ddraig dengan nada marah dan geramnya. Issei mengangguk "Baiklah!". Kemudian ia bangun lalu mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke udara sambil berteriak memanggil namanya "KELUARLAH DDRAIG!". Tangan kiri Issei lalu bercahaya hijau dengan terangnya dan menampakkan sebuah sarung tangan berbentuk cakar berwarna merah dengan aksen kuning dan sebuah permata berwarna hijau di punggung tangannya. kemudian dia langsung berubah ke _Balance breaker _nya yang berbentuk pakaian armor naga merah dengan permata hijau yang menutupi seluruh tubuh penggunanya. Robot itu hanya terdiam melihat perubahan Issei yang seperti itu lalu ia berkata dalam dirinya._"έτσι, αυτό το κόκκινο ουρανό δράκο. πραγματικά εντυπωσιακή δύναμη. Αναρωτιέμαι αν ο άρχοντας της θέλει. _(Jadi, ini Naga merah Surga. Sungguh kekuatan yang mengesankan. Pantas jika Tuanku menginginkan nya)". "Ayo Ddraig kita hajar dia" kata suara Issei yang menggema dengan tangan mengepal. Ddraig cuma menyeringai dan mengangguk kemudian Issei melesat menuju Robot itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Robot tersebut memasang pertahanan dengan sigap melihat gerakan Issei yang secepat itu. Secara tidak sadar Issei sudah berada di depannya dan melayangkan pukulan apinya tepat ke arah dada Robot tersebut dan "DUAAKKK!". Alhasil Robot itu mental dan terseret sampai 50 meter namun tetap dalam keadaan berdiri. Robot itu lalu tertawa. _"HAHAHA!. ανεκτή. _(Lumayan)". Katanya sambil meregangkan tangan nya akibat terkena pukulan Issei tadi. Issei dan Ddraig tercengang melihat Robot itu masih berdiri tegak dan tidak terluka sedikitpun padahal ia sudah meninju menggunakan kekuatan api terbaiknya. "Hebat!, Dia masih tetap berdiri seperti itu. Padahal aku kan sudah memukulnya menggunakan kekuatan penuh". _(Hey Issei, jangan terlalu mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu deras karena lawan kita kali ini bukanlah seekor iblis maupun malaikat jatuh.) _Kata Ddraig melalui telepatinya. "Maaf Ddraig. Kukira itu akan berhasil membuatnya terjungkal, tapi ternyata tidak." kata Issei dengan menaruh sebelah tangan di belakang kepalanya dan tertawa. Ddraig menghela nafas melihat kecerobohan host-nya. _(Dasar, lain kali kalau mau mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu lagi kau harus melihat dulu lawan nya jangan asal memakainya, mengerti)._ Issei mengangguk "ya ,ya aku mengerti". Issei kembali menatap Robot itu dengan amcang-ancangnya. Robot itu lalu berkata kepada Issei yang sedang menatapnya. _"τώρα, είναι η σειρά μου. _(Sekarang, giliranku)" lalu ia membuat senjata pistol plasma yang besar di tangan kanannya. Issei dan Ddraig terkejut melihat senjata tersebut karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senjata aneh namun begitu canggih seperti itu. Karena ia biasanya kalau setiap melawan musuh yang dia temui hanyalah tombak cahaya, pedang exorcist, maupun sihir-sihir iblis lainnya, tapi kali ini tidak!. Kemudian Robot itu membidik ke arah Issei sambil mengumpulkan tenaganya ke pistol itu lalu muncul sinar kuning yang begitu terang di pistol nya dan "BOOMMM!" peluru itu melesat ke arah Issei. "APA!" Issei kaget dengan posisi yang tidak siap dan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya karena cahaya peluru tersebut. "DUAARRR!" "UWAA!" Issei terpental sejauh 800 meter akibat tembakan tersebut dan juga pakaian armornya langsung hancur tak tersisa. Robot itu lalu mengejek dengan ekspresi dan gaya sinisnya. _"πολύ απογοητευτικό, νομίζω ότι τα κόκκινα χρήστες δράκος ήταν τόσο ισχυρή και εκφοβισμό. Αποδείχθηκε εξίσου θλιβερό κατά των εντόμων. _(Sangat mengecewakan, kukira pengguna naga merah itu begitu kuat dan menakutkan. Ternyata hanya seperti melawan serangga yang menyedihkan)". Kemudian ia menghampiri Issei yang dalam keadaan terlentang dan penuh luka. _"Λοιπόν, εγώ θα σας πιάσει και να σε φέρει ο Κύριος μου, _(Baiklah, Aku akan menangkap dan membawamu kepada tuanku)". Sementara itu Issei masih belum menyadarkan diri dengan nafas yang lalu berteriak dalam telepatinya. _(Issei cepat bangunlah! bangun!. Sial! ini mungkin karena terkena daya ledak tembakan tersebut hingga ia sampai seperti ini. Hey Issei ayo cepat bangun! ). _Kemudian sang host nya akhirnya sadar karena teriakan dari partner Naganya. Ddraig menghela lega melihat host nya kembali sadar. _(Syukurlah, aku kira kau tidak akan sadar kembali)._ Katanya dengan perasaan khawatir. Lalu Issei bangun dan duduk di atas aspal yang keras. Lalu ia mengelap sisa darah di bibirnya lalu berkatapada Ddraig. "Ugh! menyeramkan sekali pistol itu. sampai-sampai Balance brakernya sampai hancur berkeping-keping" kata Issei yang kesakitan dan memegang dadanya. Kemudian ia melihat Robot itu yang sedang menghampirinya. "Ddraig apa tetap kita harus melawannya?" tanya Issei pada Ddraig dalam keadaan terduduk lemah. Ddraig lalu menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. _(Untuk kali ini sepertinya kita harus melarikan diri melihat kondisi mu saat ini. Aku masih punya tenaga untuk membawa kita kabur dari sini). _"Oke aku setuju" Issei mengangguk. Saat ia ingin hendak bangun dan mau melarikan diri, Robot itu kembali membidik kan senjatanya ke arah Issei. "Sial!, dia akan menggunakan pistol itu lagi!" umpat Issei dengan paniknya. Sementara Ddraig menggeram dengan marah melihat itu. _"Δεν θα είναι σε θέση να τρέξει, κόκκινο δράκο. _(Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Naga merah.)" Kata Robot itu sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke Robot itu hampir 200 meter mendekati Issei, Tiba-tiba saja dari arah timur terdengar suara klakson Mobil dengan nyaringnya. Issei, Ddraig, maupun Robot itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Mobil yang di ketahui berjenis Muscle Car dan bermerk "Chevrolet Camaro SS 1967" itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke arah mereka dan"BRAAAKKKK!" Mobil itu menabrak sang Robot merah dengan kerasnya hingga ia terpental sejauh 500 meter. Issei terdiam dan ternganga melihat kejadian langka itu. Kemudian Mobil itu menghampirinya dan membukakan pintunya secara misterius karena di dalam Mobil itu tidak ada yang mengendarainya!. Issei berkata pada dirinya dengan pandangan horor ke Mobil itu. 'A...apa lagi ini?. Sekarang ada mobil berhantu yang menabrak Robot dengan gilanya dan anehnya Mobil ini malah tidak hancur!'. _"φίλους, γρήγορη καταχώρηση! _(Hey Kawan, cepat masuk!)". Issei cuma terdiam mendengar itu lalu Ddraig berkata dalam dirinya. _(Issei, sepertinya Mobil ini ingin menolong kita. Sebaiknya kita masuk saja)_ katanya dengan tatapan yakin ke Mobil itu. Issei lalu sadar dari lamunannya lalu menjawab. "Tapi apa kau yakin Mobil ini akan menolong kita?" tanyanya dengan ragu. _(Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat Mobil ini menabrak Robot rongsokan itu) _Ddraig berkata sambil menoleh ke Robot yang di tabrak oleh Mobil misterius tersebut. Lalu Mobil misterius itu kembali berbicara. _"Γιατί είσαι σιωπηλός!, βιάσου πριν πήγε πίσω για να πάρει επάνω._(Hey kenapa kau diam!. Cepatlah masuk sebelum dia kembali bangun) katanya dengan nada kesal. _(Ayo Issei, kita harus percaya padanya ) _kata Ddraig meyakinkan Issei. "Ba...Baiklah!" Issei mengangguk. Lalu ia masuk ke Mobil Muscle itu. Kemudian Muscle Car itu menggeber suara knalpotnya yang garang lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Robot yang masih terlentang pingsan tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah kepergian Issei dan si Mobil misterius Robot itu terbangun lalu ia menggeram marah dengan mengepalkan tangan. _"AUTOBOT!"._

Didalam perjalanan, Issei terdiam seperti orang bisu di dalam Mobil. Ia memperhatikan isi Mobil itu kemudian ia melihat ke setiran mobil itu yang sedang mengemudi tanpa seorang supir lalu ia melihat sebuah tanda "autobot" di tengah kemudinya. Perhatiannya terhenti ketika Mobil itu berbicara kepadanya. _"γιατί ονειροπόληση έτσι;. Με τον τρόπο αυτό είναι πραγματικά αυτό το κόκκινο δράκο κάτοχος ουρανό;_ (Hey kenapa melamun?. Ngomong-ngomong apa benar kau ini pemegang Naga merah surga?). tanyanya melalui suara Radio. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" kata Issei dengan menggeleng kepala ke Radio itu. _"Ω, δεν καταλαβαίνεις τη γλώσσα μου, ναι. στιγμή που θα το αντικαταστήσει. _(Oh, kau tidak mengerti bahasaku yaa. Sebentar aku akan menggantinya). katanya meminta maaf ke Issei lalu ia pun mengganti bahasa ras nya menuju ke bahasa manusia. Kemudian ia pun kembali lagi bertanya padanya. _"Apa benar kau ini pemegang Naga merah Surga" _. Issei mengangguk "Iya, kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyanya dengan menyelidik. _"Wah aku beruntung sekali!. Setelah sekian lama aku berkeliling mencari keberadaan kau di seluruh semesta ternyata kau berada di bumi ini. Beruntung nya aku" _katanya dengan suara yang senang. "Memangnya kenapa dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Issei bertanya lagi sambil menyenderkan badannya di kursi. _"Nanti biar pemimpinku yang akan menceritakan nya" _katanya melalui Radio bututnya. _"Oh iya kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" _tanya Radio itu lagi. "Namaku Issei, Hyoudou Issei" kata Issei dengan senyum. Lalu ia juga memperkenalkan Ddraig melalui dirinya. "Dan Naga merah yang kau cari dan berada dalam tubuhku. Dia bernama Ddraig". _(Salam kenal, Mobil aneh) _kata Ddraig dengan datar. Suara Radio itu tertawa lalu ia mempekenalkan diri. _"Namaku Bee, Bumblebee. Aku berasal dari planet cybertron di mana semua rasku tinggal di sana" _katanya dengan sumringah. Lalu bertanya lagi pada Issei. _"Hey Issei, di mana tempat yang pas untuk memberi tanda sinyal kepada pemimpin dan teman-temanku si mana lokasi aku dan kau berada?" . _Issei lalu betfikir sebentar. 'Kalau aku menyuruh nya di sekolah Kuoh nanti Bouchou akan curiga bekas kedatangan mereka. dia kan punya kekuatan aura yang sangat sensitif sekali. Lebih baik memilih di tempat lain saja'. "Bee, kita ke gang besar saja. Tidak jauh kok hanya 5 blok dai jalan ini" kata Issei memberi saran. _"Baiklah, tolong kau tunjukkan jalannya ya" _kata Bee. "Oke" jawab Issei. 20 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai si tempat tujuan. Issei lalu turun dari Mobil kemudian berdiri di pojokan gang. _*Zruutt *Zruutt *Sraakk *Sraakk *Sraakk _Mobil itu lalu merubah dirinya menjadi Robot dengan tinggi yang sama seperti Si Robot merah namun berpenampilan beda. Robot itu berwarna hitam metallic sama seperti Mobilnya dan berbentuk seperti seekor Lebah karena dari sayap dan wajahnya yang hampir menyerupai hewan tersebut. Issei cuma melongo menatapnya lalu ia berkata. "Bentukmu aneh sekali dan mirip seperti Lebah" kata Issei lalu terkekeh. Bee kemudian menjawabnya. _"Bentukku sebenarnya tidak seperti ini. Hanya saja saat aku memilih kendaraan yang bagus kukira bentukku akan bagus ternyata tidak" _kata Bee yang berbicara dari Radionya dengan lesu. Issei kembali terkekeh mendengar keluhan Bee seperti itu. Kemudian Bee kembali menegapkan badannya dan berkata. _"Oke, saatnya memberi sinyal ke pemimpin" _. Ia lalu menyorotkan lampu tanda sinyal autobot ke atas langit malam. Issei terperangah melihatnya. 'Jadi ia memberi sinyal kepada pemimpinnya seperti itu yaa, menarik'. Setelah beberapa menit Bee memberikan sinyal, tiba-tiba dari atas langit muncul kilauan cahaya yang sedang turun ke bumi dengan jumlah 5 buah. "Benda apa itu?" tanya Issei sambil menunjuk meteorid itu kepada Bee. _"Mereka sudah datang?" _kata Bee dengan senyumannya. "Mereka?" Issei menaikkan alisnya menatap Bee._"Ya, pemimpin dan juga teman-temanku" _kata Bee menatap balas Issei. "HAH!" Issei kaget mendengar perkataan Bee itu. Pertemuan merekapun akan segera terjadi.

Di lain tempat di dalam Hutan Gunung Arashiyama yang gelap. Di dalam sebuah Kuil besar yang tak terpakai. _"Kenapa Stinger belum kembali?"_ kata seseorang di balik bayangan hitam dengan pancaran mata berwarna merah. _"Mungkin dia masih mencari keberadaan Naga merah itu Tuanku" _kata bayangan di sebelah orang tersebut. _"Bersabarlah Tuanku. memang agak sulit menemukan Naga itu karena kota ini lumayan besar. jadi Stinger tidak mudah untuk menemukannya" _kata bayangan di sebelah kiri orang itu. Sementara empat bayangan yang lain hanya menatap mereka dengan terdiam. _"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengambil kekuatan itu agar bisa menaklukkan alam semesta ini, Galvatron, Starscream" _kata orang itu marah sambil memukul patung biksu hingga hancur. Starscream dan yang lainnya hanya diam melihat kemarahan dari tuannya tersebut. Saat mereka dalam keadaan tegang tiba-tiba Stinger muncul dalam bentuk mobilnya. _"Aku kembali tuan" _kata Stinger dengan hormat. _"Bagaimana Stinger, apa kau berhasil menangkap Naga merah itu?" _tanya bayangan itu dengan menyipitkan mata. Lalu Stinger berubah ke bentuk Robotnya lalu berkata sambil bersujud ala pasukan kerajaan. _"Aku minta maaf tuan. Aku gagal membawanya" _kata Stinger menundukkan kepalanya. Tuannya menggeram menahan amarah lalu kembali bertanya pada Stinger. _"Kenapa kau gagal membawanya?" _tanya si pemimpin. _"Sebenarnya aku hampir berhasil menangkapnya namun usahaku di gagalkan oleh kedatangan seekor Autobot" _kata Stinger menatap si Tuan. Pemimpin dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar itu. _"Grr...Optimus" _sang tuan menggeram marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. _"Mereka selalu saja menghalangi rencana kita. Pasti saat ini para pengecut itu akan melindunginya" _kata Starscream dengan kesal. _"Sekarang apa perintahmu tuan?". _tanya Galvatron. _"_Lalu sang tuan menoleh ke Robot yang sedang bersender di pojok dengan burung Condornya yang berada di tangan kanannya._"Soundwave, aku perintahkan kau segera tangkap Naga merah itu dan jika para ras lemah itu menghalanginya langsung kau hancurkan saja" _perintah sang tuan. Soundwave mengangguk _"Sesuai perintahmu tuan Megatron." _kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan semua yang ternyata diketahui adalah sekumpulan Robot-robot jahat dengan tatapan sangar dan mata yang berwarna merah. Lalu tuan yang bernama Megatron itu berseru kepada mereka lagi._ "Decepticon!, kita akan bergerak mulai sekarang. kita harus menangkap Naga merah itu agar bisa menaklukkan alam semesta" _katanya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mereka pun berseru dengan semangat. _"Sekarang kalian pergilah" _perintah Megatron kepada anak buahnya. Lalu para tentaranya pergi membubarkan diri meninggalkan Megatron dan kaki tangannya Starscream. _"Ini sungguh rencana yang luar biasa , Tuan. dengan kau berhasil mengusai kekuatan itu, kau akan mengatur seluruh Bumi dan juga Alam semesta yang lemah dan menjijikkan ini" _kata Starscream di samping Megatron. Sementara Megatron menyeringai dengan dengan jahatnya dengan tatapan mata Merahnya.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Untuk scene Bumblebee yang memberi sinyal dan pertemuan di gang besar di ambil dari movie TF1. Kalo bahasa ane sengaja pake bahasa yunani karna mau pake bahasa cybertron mustahil ada di translate manapun karna emang ga ada. Untuk Karakter, Soundwave berasal dari TF3. Untuk para autobot ane datangin yang pastinye si Optimus tapi bingung temennya siapa yang mau dibawa karna terlalu banyak banget karakter autobot yang keren-keren di movienya. kalo ada saran kirimin aja yaa.

Terima kasih udah mau baca fic ane yang abal. semoga ente-ente terhibur. kalo di review alhamdulillah kalo kagak ya it's no problem.

dan DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA YANG KE-69! (iykwim...)

CR7 OUT...


End file.
